The present application is directed to a terrestrial solar tracking photovoltaic array and, more particularly, to a modular array with solar cell modules that are simultaneously movable about first and second orthogonal axes to maintain the solar cell modules aligned with the sun.
Terrestrial solar tracking photovoltaic arrays are used for various applications. The arrays are designed for a specific output capacity and cannot be modified in a convenient manner for different capacities. The set capacity of the arrays may vary from being relatively small, such as a few kilowatts, to relatively large in excess of hundreds of kilowatts. The arrays may be installed at various locations that have exposure to the sun for adequate periods of time to produce the required power capacity.
The photovoltaic arrays generally include a frame with one or more solar cell modules in the form of panels. The frame may be adjustable to position the solar cell modules towards the sun. The frame may adjust the position of the solar cell modules throughout the day to ensure they remain directed to the sun to maximize the power capacity.
Many existing photovoltaic arrays include large frames that support the solar cell modules. The size of the frames and installation requirements often result in their costs being substantial. Initially, the frames are moved by large trucks or other like equipment to the installation site. Cranes or other like lifting equipment are necessary to lift the frames from the trucks and position them at the correct location. This installation process often requires a large workforce due to the extensive moving and assembly requirements of mounting the frame and attaching the associated solar cell modules. These prior designs did not allow for a single person or just a few persons to install the frame and solar cell modules.
These prior frames also provide for mounting a predetermined number of solar cell modules. There was no ability to modify the number of solar cell modules to accommodate the specific needs of the array. Particularly, there is no manner of modifying the design out in the field during or after the installation.